fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Okaros Marathma
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Thunder Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Weequaza86) }} Okaros Marathma are Elder Dragons first introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Okaros Marathma are massive, whale-like creatures. Their body is primarily a dark gray-blue color with a white, grooved underside. The grooves travel from their lower jaw to the middle of their belly. They have a large, block-shaped head with a forward facing blowhole. They have elongated flippers and a broad, crescent-shaped tail fluke with a thin white border and spiked edges. They also possess a very small dorsal fin. Their bodies are typically encrusted with several large barnacles along their sides and back. Abilities Okaros Marathma shoot water out from their blowhole to fend off hunters, usually in the form of a pressurized jet or rapid-fire globules. They also attack with their spiked flippers and fluke. The barnacles that are attached to them also protect their host by spitting out organic cannonballs. Ecology Description Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Marine Dragon *Family: Okaro Habitat Range So far, Okaros Marathma has only been encountered in the Great Sea. Ecological Niche Okaros Marathma are carnivorous creatures that filter out small prey from water. Thanks to their massive size, they have no true predators. However, young juveniles are much smaller than adults and can be preyed on by certain predators. Biological Adaptations Okaros Marathma have powerful fins and a tail fin designed for swimming in the sea with both power and grace. It is estimated that an Okaros Marathma can hold its breath for about several months. When it needs air, it will swim up with a burst of speed and jump out of the water for a breath. Beneath their skin is a thick layer of blubber. The blubber serves multiple purposes: for adding buoyancy while swimming, streamlining the body, and acting as an insulator in cold water. The large, box-shaped head holds a forward-facing blowhole that they breathe through. The blowhole forcefully expels water that fills up the blowhole when they dive. Behavior Okaros Marathma are usually very docile, but become extremely aggressive when they are disturbed. They are normally solitary creatures, but sometimes form large groups during feeding. Carves 'Low Rank' This monster is not fought in Low Rank. 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: Only G Rank armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Water Atk +3, Water Res +20, Elemental Crit, Alloy Stomach, Divine Blessing Gunner Armor Skills: Water Atk +3, Water Res +20, Elemental Crit, Alloy Stomach, Divine Blessing Weapons Note: Only the final form of each weapon will be shown. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★ *Mouth = ★★★ *Blowhole = ★★★ *Belly = ★★ *Flippers = ★ *Tail = ★ Elemental *Fire = ★ *Water = X *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status Effects *Poison = X *Sleep = X *Paralysis = X *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = X *Blind = X Notes *Okaros Marathma's original name was Oknos Maritma. *Okaros Marathma is based on whales, specifically baleen whales. It shares some similarities with sperm whales, but its overall size and coloration is more akin to that of the blue whale. *Both flippers, the tail fluke, and the area around the blowhole can be broken. **Breaking its flipper allows hunters to climb on to its back. ***With an Insect Glaive, it is possible to pole-vault onto its back, even to the head section without breaking anything. *Okaros Marathma's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Similar to Jhen Mohran and Dah'ren Mohran, Okaros Marathma can be repelled if it has taken enough damage by the end of the quest. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster